


Duties

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eggs, M/M, Oviposition, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Izumi Sena is selected to be the host for the prince of the forest's eggs.





	Duties

**Author's Note:**

> exactly what it says on the summary; shuuizu ovi inspired by the new gacha feat. dragon shuu and snake izumi. hope u enjoy

“Hold still,” Shuu murmurs, breath tickling Izumi’s ear, and he does. He whines, Shuu already sliding two slick fingers over his hole, and his breath shudders when one sinks in, slowly teasing at him while still getting the job done. Izumi’s on all fours, balancing himself as best he can on the blankets that cover the futon that had been left, serving the purpose only of giving this a place to occur. 

This meaning the favored dragon spirit’s offspring being laid. Before they could hatch, they needed to be transferred to a host, then carried until it was time for them to be laid. A host, that’s what Izumi was chosen for, and initially he had wondered if it would be as bad as it sounded. Unfortunately, it wasn’t.

“Mmm…” Izumi’s hips rocked back against Shuu’s fingers, head hanging down as he slowly pressed his second finger in, letting Izumi get used to it before slowly scissoring them, spreading Izumi carefully. “You’re good at this,” Izumi murmurs, finding the silence apart from his own whines and noises not to his liking. Shuu made an almost amused noise.

“I’ve had practice,” Shuu replies, likely not thinking much of it, but his choice of words leaves Izumi shivering when one of his fingers lightly presses against his prostate. His moan makes Shuu chuckle, and before he knows it there’s another finger working its way in, stretching him further than he’d been stretched before. “I need to make sure you won’t be hurt,” Shuu says when Izumi lets out a rather vocal moan at a fourth finger teasing his entrance, “nor will the eggs be damaged.” Just how big were they, to require something like this?

Shuu stops just shy of working the fourth finger into Izumi, instead pulling his fingers out altogether. Izumi whines at the sudden lack of stimulation, and he doesn’t resist as Shuu pushes him down, chest resting against the soft fabric below them and ass raised. Normally he’d be more than embarrassed at this position, arguing that there had to be some other-- some less demeaning-- pose, but any complaints are quieted when the tip of Shuu’s member presses against his hold.

“I’m entering you now,” Shuu says, and Izumi’s face presses into the blankets with a long-drawn moan. He isn’t as thick as Izumi had been prepared for, but he’s long, and there’s only so far Shuu’s fingers could reach before. His body trembles as Shuu slowly pushes him open, hands surely gripping Izumi’s hips and pulling him closer, the slightly pointed head of his dick not slowing until it’s buried as deep as it can go. The bumps along it press against Izumi’s walls, leaving him a flushed mess as Shuu lets him get used to it. 

“Aaah…” Izumi’s eyes close, hands gripping the blankets, and he tries to get used to the odd feeling of Shuu inside him. While Izumi may have been expecting something warmer than usual, Shuu is a surprise; he’s cooler, leaving a near-cramping sensation as deep as he’s buried, and Izumi wonders if the eggs will feel much the same; _there’s only one way to find out_.

“I’m ready,” Izumi says, and Shuu makes a noise that almost sounds like a laugh.

“I’m not sure about that,” he says, and he draws himself back before thrusting back in. The bumps and odd shape of his cock drags along Izumi’s walls, making him tense and tighten up as it pressed back into him, meeting some resistance from the areas Shuu couldn’t reach before. Izumi’s moan is caught in his throat, feeling breathless as Shuu slides out and thrusts back in, hard. “I have to make sure you’re adequately loose, so the eggs can fit inside,” he explains as he starts a hard pace, hands keeping Izumi in place for him to pull on and off his member. “They’ll be deep enough, you won’t have to worry about them coming back out until they’re ready.” 

Shuu’s voice was fairly level as he spoke, rendering Izumi to nothing more than a few pathetic moans in response. He didn’t understand how he could be so calm during this, not even betraying anything through his voice. _He’s used to it_ , Izumi reminds himself, and somehow the thought doesn’t help him. If anything, it makes him harder, knowing that he isn’t the only one that Shuu’s treated like this; he’s one of many, however many it’s taken since he started laying these eggs. “Almost…”

Shuu grunts as he thrusts particularly hard into Izumi, fingers digging into his hips and leaving light scratches in their wake. “Of course, you’ll need to cum first,” he says, almost as if it was an afterthought. Izumi’s eyes open, widening as the new information sinks in. No way is he keeping that thing in him any longer after he cums, not with how it’s been sliding over and teasing his prostate, making his legs tremble with the effort of holding himself up.

“W-wait, that’s too much--” Izumi tries, weakly raising his head as best he can. One of Shuu’s hands moves immediately, pressing on the back of his neck to push his face back into the blankets. 

“Stay,” Shuu growls, moving his hand from Izumi’s neck down his body, trailing over his untouched chest and sliding over his currently-flat stomach. Izumi shivers, only able to lay there as Shuu rolls his hips, edging the tip of his cock as far as it can in Izumi’s ass. His finger dips into Izumi’s bellybutton for a moment before he continues down, passing over the soft mess of curls above Izumi’s dick.

He’s hard, painfully so, and he’s close to climaxing; Shuu seems to be able to tell, as he curls his hand around Izumi’s member and starts a pace that matches his thrusts. Izumi moans, lips parted tongue lolling out of his mouth. Shuu draws back one more time, leaving only the head inside, and with a sharp thrust, he pushes back in. The tip presses firmly against Izumi’s prostate before it’s buried as deep as it can go; the intensity is too much for Izumi, and his moan is muffled by the blankets he’s pressing his face into as he spills over Shuu’s hand and the bedding below.

Shuu hisses as Izumi clenches down, staying still as the yokai’s body rides out the waves of pleasure. Finally, Izumi’s hips sag as his strength leaves his body; he whimpers when Shuu’s cock-- _ovipositor_ , he reminds himself dimly-- shifts in him, body already too sensitive. Shuu resumes their initial position, moving the hand sticky with Izumi’s cum back to his hip. Now, with Izumi sagging beneath him, the spirit can fulfill the duty he was given. 

First, Izumi felt a cool, almost cold liquid spill from Shuu’s dick. He whimpers, hips twitching uselessly in Shuu’s grip as his muscles relax further. His cheek presses against the bedding, watery eyes blinking shut. “They’re coming,” Shuu says softly, almost a murmur, and moments later Izumi feels the first egg. It’s small, likely able to have fit with the three fingers Shuu had prepared him with earlier, and firm, easing its way into him and slowly spreading through him. 

His mouth opens, tongue lolling out, and there’s a noiseless whine caught in his throat when it slips out of Shuu, deposited in Izumi safely. Shuu hums, shifting Izumi-- still filled by him-- to press the egg in deeper. Izumi whines, this time with noise, in response. “Too much…” he mumbles, words slurred, but Shuu still understands him, or maybe he’s heard the same complaint tens of times before.

“You can take it,” Shuu says matter-of-factly. Another egg presses against Izumi’s rim and slips in, and Izumi wonders if it’s possible to blackout from stimulation. This time, there isn’t much time before another, larger than the first two, stretches him open, and then they’re one right after another. Izumi loses count, honestly, after the first four. 

“You’re almost done,” Shuu promises after an indeterminate amount of time. He finally sounds somewhat breathless, soft noises slipping from his throat with every egg pushed into Izumi. By now, Izumi’s cheeks are flushed, eyes half-lidded and barely able to focus on anything. Drool drips out the side of his mouth pressed into the sheets, making a mess that would normally make him embarrassed to see-- now, he isn’t thinking too hard about it. “Last one, Sena-kun.” Izumi’s body feels heavy, stomach distended already, but the egg that presses against him is the largest by far. It exceeds the preparation Shuu had done earlier, and it’s thanks to how thoroughly Shuu had fucked him that it’s able to stretch Izumi open without actual pain, moving into him with quiet effort on Shuu’s behalf.

Izumi relaxes, just a bit, before he feels the firm and slow-moving pressure against his prostate. The effect has him moaning louder against the bedding, hands weakly gripping at the blankets, and his body spasms while he dribbles cum, nearly emptied from the constant teasing and pressure. “Relax,” Shuu grunts, and Izumi tries as best he can before he whimpers, feeling the last oddly warm egg deposit inside him. Shuu sits there for a moment, breathing hard and grip tightening on Izumi, before he carefully pulls out. 

The eggs shift, filling space left and settling while Shuu moves Izumi himself, resting him on his side and running a hand over the bulge in Izumi’s stomach. Izumi protests weakly, but doesn’t move to push Shuu away. Instead he stays where he’s laid, finally thinking enough to close his mouth and blink tiredly up at Shuu.

“Ten days,” Shuu reminds Izumi gently, leaning over to kiss his shoulder. His tail wraps around Izumi protectively and he lays behind him, close behind and chest pressing against Izumi’s back. Izumi mumbles a reply, sagging against Shuu, and his last conscious thought is hoping the eggs wouldn’t grow too much before the ten days were up.


End file.
